In His Hands
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Él la tiene en la palma de su mano. SonAmy.


Hay momentos en los que cree todavía tener un agarre de la realidad. Otras veces puede ver las preciosas imágenes girando en su mente – realidad y ficción revolviéndose hasta que no son más que juegos y risas. Sus amigos le han dicho cosas; que está inestable –destrozada, incluso, sus ojos mentirosos perciben.

Así que ella ríe y mira como sus caras se mezclan hasta transformarse en una sola persona. Es gracioso como una risa puede perturbar tanto como un grito.

Mientras tarareaba y se columpiaba, vería los ojos de Shadow entrecerrarse antes de preguntar _por qué_ en un tono que denotaba frustración y confusión.

Podría responder, '¿y por qué no?' y ver como el ceño del erizo se frunce en agitación. Pero no lo hace esta vez, en su lugar dispuesta a explicar e iluminar. Después de todo, no tiene nada mejor qué hacer.

Su voz es cuidadosa, reverente, a la vez que cuenta sobre su tiempo con él. En su hablar, visiones se reproducían como sueños mientras respiraba y daba vida a pequeñas ideas torpemente garabateadas. Había felicidad y risa en su tono, y empujó sus rodillas debajo de la quijada, sumergiéndose en un mundo propio.

Era fácil amarlo, diría. ¿Cómo no podría? Todo lo que siempre quiso fue un hombre que la hiciera sonreír, y, tío, con él lo tenía asegurado.

_(Hecho: Llora más de lo que ríe cuando se trata de él. Pero pronto las lágrimas se transforman en carcajadas, mientras se abraza los costados con cada explosión de emoción. Él no sabe de su desdicha; él está feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa. Su propia felicidad da igual.)_

Claro, necesitaba un ajuste aquí y allá, ¿pero qué no lo necesitaban todos los chicos? Shadow dice que 'los chicos promedio' no dejan a su chica plantada en todas y cada una de sus citas, o la llevan a aventuras que ponen en peligro su vida. Amy frunce ante eso, no agradándole el tono del erizo.

Así que explica el sentimiento de estar al borde, pero sin caer. Explica que él nunca la dejaría caer. Nunca a ella. Sí, su vista nadaría hasta que todo lo que hubiera frente a ella fuera un festejo de victoria, y su respiración ardiera al tomar aire como si fuera humo. Intenta explicar que las marcas son sólo eso –marcas. Cien recuerdos de sus aventuras con él. Que la unían a él.

Usaba rubíes y zafiros alrededor de su garganta como diamantes, e inclinaría la cabeza para exponer las marcas ensangrentadas con orgullo. Él la llevaba al borde, y tomaba su mano antes de que pudiera caer –una y otra y otra vez. Con cualquier otra persona, él no se preocuparía tanto.

_(Hecho: Cada vez que la lleva a una aventura, espera que esa sea suficiente para hacer que ella lo deje, y sin embargo vuelve con él. Entonces arruga el entrecejo, una expresión tan poco natural que siente su piel doler, y la vuelve a llevar consigo, esperando que el dolor le enseñe por qué debería alejarse de él. Cada vez regresará con dulce devoción, e intentaría él de nuevo. En cierto grado, era algo que ni él entiende. Así que no lo intenta.)_

La violencia tomó un tiempo para volverse una costumbre, pero madrugadas invertidas en entrenar con su martillo le habían otorgado un brazo y puntería estelar.

La primera vez que destruyó a un badnik, su mano tembló cuando descubrió que había un animal adentro. Había bajado el martillo con demasiada fuerza, aplastando al Flicky dentro de la máquina. Había perdido su desayuno en una penosa mancha en el frente de su vestido. Se hiperventiló, y luchó contra el impulso de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo al ver rojo –escarlata y rubí y sangriento y por todas partes. Él se arrodilló a su lado, y sólo la miró. La mirada normalmente calmante siendo dura y sin compasión, viajando por su columna.

_Asesina. Asesina. Asesina, _decía.

Y ya no más, había jurado.

Hasta que él puso una mano firme en su hombro, y dijo, "Lo pusiste fuera de su miseria; no dejes que esto te destruya. Sólo se más cuidadosa la próxima vez… Lo hiciste bien."

Se había inflado en orgullo, y la próxima vez que bajó el martillo, sintió algo dentro de ella florecer con una dosis de euforia y adrenalina. Estaba en su destino luchar junto a él. Si alguien salía perjudicado por eso, era su propia culpa. Ellos se habían metido al juego, y ella siempre ganaba.

_(Hecho: La primera vez que destruyó a un robot de Eggman no fue planeada. Él iba a hacer todo el trabajo, había prometido. Pero cuando un beatnik apareció frente a ella, Amy lo sorprendió atacando primero. Lamentablemente un pobre animal había estado adentro, pero no se podía hacer mucho más al respecto. Así que le dio una palmada y le dijo lo bien que lo había hecho. La próxima vez que usó su martillo, ya no había duda en su agarre.)_

Con el tiempo había aprendido a no esperar rosas y chocolates –incluso yendo tan lejos como para reírse de su antigua persona que había deseado por esa clase de cosas. Con su héroe, eran las pequeñas cosas lo que hablaban volúmenes. Las pequeñas cosas tras los amados moretones y aventuras mundiales.

Cosas como un abrazo al final de una pelea, guantes blancos acariciando la tela roja mientras sus labios se transformaban en una sonrisa idéntica a la de él. Aun cuando él sólo la empujaba levemente para quitarla del camino del peligro, ella se sentía realizada. Diminutos cumplidos –aleatorios y raros- hacían que olvidara los espacios entre ellos, hasta que su vida no era menos que una larga cadenas decorada de diamantes. Las gemas brillaban intensamente, borrando el vacío en medio. Frases como 'así que… ¿cambiaste tu perfume?' y '¿Es otra marca de vestido?' mostraban su atención en pequeñas y maravillosas formas. Bromas susurradas antes de pelear, y guiños imperceptibles derretían su corazón tanto como cualquier otra cliché manifestación de amor.

Luego habían momentos en el que él casualmente pondría su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, a pesar de estar en público. Su brazo recaería con pesadez, pero ella sólo se acurrucaría más cerca.

Pequeños deslices como _'mi chica'_ y _'la única dama para mí'_ mientras hablaba con otras personas nunca pasaban por desapercibidas ante sus atentos oídos. Ella se definía a si misma como su obra maestra, su lienzo en blanco. Una hoja cubierta con los tonos del momento y enmarcada con orgullo para que todos la admiraran.

_(Hecho: Lo que había empezado como una mancha, es ahora una obra maestra. Y mientras que Da Vinci nunca fue tímido, y Miguel Ángel nunca fue modesto, ninguno tuvo una obra como ella. Así que ella desfila por el mundo, presentándose como de la propiedad de él.)_

Tacto es deseado y rogado cuando está con él.

Sus encantos y trucos usuales nunca parecieron funcionar en él –los ojos grandes y pequeña sonrisa. Una pierna cruzada así y su espalda arqueada con precisión… cosas que le habían asegurado siempre servían (palabras de Rouge), no le hacen efecto. Una criatura físicamente indulgente por naturaleza, estuvo perpleja por la falta de respuesta.

Una palmada en la cabeza, y un accidental roce de manos ahora significan el mundo para ella. En los buenos días, aceptaría salir con ella, y Amy se vestiría en su mejor atuendo y maquillaje más costoso. Su piel era sensible. El polvo la hacía querer estornudar, y volvía su piel seca y quebradiza debajo del material, pero lo hacía por él. Lo hacía por momento como estos –tratando de contener sus escalofríos mientras él deja su mirada vagar por más de lo normal, tomando nota de su apariencia. Mordería los labios para no soltar gemidos cuando él tomaría su mano, saboreando fierro y cobre en su lengua, gracias a haber mordido con demasiada fuerza.

A veces, la llamaría hermosa.

A veces, en ocasiones muy, muy especiales, besaría su mejilla al regresar de la cita. Y ella juraría haber volado sobre la luna en ese segundo de duración.

Esas ocasiones eran lo mejor de su existencia –minutos que ardían brillantemente, ahogando todas esa horas grises entre ellos. Besarlo, aún si era sólo su mejilla, era como tocar un cable. El sabor de batería, metal, y algodón de azúcar la inundan, electrificándola. Nada es gentil al tacto; es duro, desconsiderado, y feroz hasta el punto de la incomodidad, pero aún ella lo bebe como si de agua se tratase.

_(Heho: El sexo opuesto nunca le ha llamado tanto la atención a él. Se dice a si mismo que el contacto físico es sólo otra manera de controlar y manipular, pero de cualquier manera, hay ciertas instancias en las que no puede olvidar el sabor de ella por horas.)_

Hay momentos más suaves, también. Momentos privados que ella guarda en cristal y esconde en las esquinas de su mente para evitar que sean descubiertas y robadas. Las saca para delicadamente acariciarlas en días lluviosos, sonriendo y llorando a la vez que imagina explosiones espontáneas en las ventanas.

Hay instancias de silencio compasivo sobre un techo, mirando la ciudad celebrar. El sonido de fuegos artificiales mientras él pondría un brazo a su alrededor sin pensar. Siempre había silencio en esos momentos, las palabras careciendo de importancia y necesidad, y la risa y gritos olvidados.

A veces ella despertaría a la mitad de una siesta en el campo para encontrarse enterrada en su abrazo, su respiración lenta y pasiva contra su cuello. Esas pequeñas siestas nunca empiezan así –su lado era su lado, y el de ella, de ella, y él era rápido en recordárselo con un empujón. En los malos días, él no la dejaría acostarse a su lado, y ella tendría que encontrar otro lugar cercano para descansar, mas aún ella abriría los ojos adormilada para encontrarlo junto a ella. Siempre estaría lejos para cuando despertara definitivamente, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo _sabía._

Pero sus momentos más sagrados son las veces en que lo ha visto llorar; pero no le cuenta eso a Shadow. Nunca le contará eso a nadie, sin importar lo que reciba a cambio. El mundo lo puede ver sonreír, pero ella es la única que puede observar sus lágrimas, y ese es un regalo que ella adora. Esas ocasiones eran escasas –no decía palabra alguna ninguno de los dos, y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo para consolarlo. Se mantendría callada. Una estatua que observaba sus lágrimas, para no decirle a nadie más.

_(Hecho: Sus momentos de debilidad siempre parecen ser en su presencia, hasta que eventualmente empezó a recurrir a ella durante estos. Él no toleraría piedad o compasión –sólo quería que ella supiera algo que ni él podía explicar.)_

El punto es, ella lo ama. Sinceramente. Locamente. Profundamente –su cara contorsionándose en una tonta sonrisita al estresar el 'locamente'. Sus ojos destellaron como si hubiera escuchando un chiste espectacular, y Shadow luchó contra la urgencia de sacarla de su mundo.

Pronto, el reloj sobre ellos tocó una hora, y el erizo le ordenó detenerse. Le tomó un segundo a la chica calmarse, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió grandemente, sus labios estirando su pálida piel.

"Entonces, ¿ya lo entiendes?"

No. Shadow –ni nadie- no lo entiende.

Esto no la molesta, de todas formas. No en realidad. Ya no más.

El erizo accede a llevarla a casa, después de haber estado sentados en medio del bosque, y, si decide ser amable, la llevará a pie, en lugar de usar 'Chaos Control', y entonces podría pasar por el taller de Sonic y Tails. Su corazón dio saltos con la idea, y, antes de darle tiempo de pensar, toma a Shadow de la mano y empieza a caminar con él, dando saltos entre sus pasos.

Su suave tarareo se mezcla con el sonido de la naturaleza y la agitada respiración de Shadow. Estaba enfurecido, no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía sonreír, cuando en realidad debería sentirse miserable?

Si hay algo que ha adquirido con toda la información, es esto:

Él la tiene en la palma de su mano.

Y, de cierta forma, Amy tiene a Sonic en la suya también.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **__Geez, debería estar resolviendo problemas de geometría y trigonometría, y estudiar los ídolos de Bacon en este mismo momento, y sin embargo aquí estoy, escribiendo. Todavía si fuera el próximo capítulo de Bequeath, tendría excusa, pero, pues, meh, tenía que sacar esta idea de mi sistema o mi cabeza explotaría. No exagero.  
_

_Así que, ahí está, otra exploración de los pensamientos de Amy en relación a su relación con Sonic. Ya sé, por una vez debería escribir un fic de ellos dos siendo una pareja normal, pero nop, parece que me es imposible... Que triste, lo sé.  
_

_Si tienen el tiempo de escribir un pequeño review, por más pequeño que sea, lo apreciaría mucho. Amo escuchar lo que piensan, sinceramente._


End file.
